Don't Cha
by Raven Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry on his sixteenth birthday undergo a transformation. Girl!Harry Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Don't Cha

By

Raven Hufflepuff

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry would kill the Dursleys and tell off Dumbledore, and stop being friends with Ron Weasley and start dating Hermione and Luna or change genders and date Draco!!

Summary: Harry undergoes a change on his sixteenth birthday and Harry gets some action! Girl Harry! Harry/Harem! Yuri!

Chapter One: Awakening

Sixteen year old Harry Potter woke up and he looked at the time. It was six thirty am. He had stayed up for his birthday and then at the stock of midnight he was racked with pain that was so intense that it was like his body was on fire.

But now he was fine. He got up and went to the bathroom and then he faced the mirror to start brushing his teeth and he saw not the mirror image he was used to. He saw a red-haired girl with sapphire blue eyes. She wore the tank top and boxers that Harry went to bed wearing. He raised his right arm and the girl did that too. He was stucked by this. He was in shock about this transformation.

Harry was now a girl. She was a cute girl. Harry, erm , Hari looked like her mother but for her eyes. She had her father's eyes. As Hari realized that she cursed. She went into her room and locked the door using wandless magic. She got a letter from her dead parents and she found out that she was born as a girl and thanks to one of Snape's potions she had been transformed into a boy and thanks to Dumbledork's spellwork she had been Harry James Potter. She was totally pissed at the transformation and at the two professors. She started to swear and then her magic reacted to her rage. Her room was destroyed by it. Then her uncle Vernon yelled at her. "Boy! You better not do any unnatural stuff in there!"

Hari grew scared about the reaction that her 'loving' reatives would have because of her transformation.

"I'm coming in there,boy!" Vernon said. then Hari heard Vernon scream at someone from the magic world. "Dursley, calm down. I'm here to see Harry."

It was Remus Lupin. Hari opened the door.She said, from the other side of the door," Professor Lupin, come in."

"Harry, you can call me Remus. What's a matter with your voice? Do you have lagnyxitis?"

As the werewolf came into the room Hari shut the door. "No,Remus. I am a girl."

Remus turned and he blushed and said,"Hari, get dressed. We'll go to Dumbledore."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Cha

Don't Cha

By

Raven Hufflepuff

To my reviewers: Thanks for the reviews! I love them!

Disclaimers: See chapter one!

Chapter Two: Dumbledore

Hari and Remus walked into the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sat there at his desk.

"Remus, what is this? And who is this girl?"

"Albus, she's Harry!"

"What? Impossible! Harry's a boy!"

"She is Harry!"

"Professor Dumbledore, I am Hari Potter. I got this letter from my folks."

"Well, my girl, you know the truth. You were born female. When you were born I told your parents about the prophecy and with their permission Professor Snape and I used our skills to make you, Helena Jasmine Potter, into Harry James Potter."

"So I am the Girl-Who-Lived instead of being the Boy-Who-Lived. How lovely."

"Well, yes, Helena."

"Thanks to you two I have to relearn how to be myself!"

"Plus Sirius's will is being read tomorrow," Remus said.

"I want to be there."

"Sirius wanted you to be there, cub." Remus said.

So Helena and Remus went to the will reading where they found that Sirius left Harry/Helena the Black Family's assets and the Headship of the Black Family.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Cha

Don't Cha

By

Raven Hufflepuff

Disclaimers: see Chapter One! Enough said, true believers!

Chapter Three:

Helen and Remus walked into Gringotts. They stepped up to a teller who was Griphook, the same goblin who helped Helen out when she was still Harry.

"What?" Griphook asked, rudely.

"Hello, Griphook." Helen said, with a smile.

"Who are you, miss?" the goblin asked.

"I'm Helena Potter. I used to be Harry Potter."

Griphook passed out from shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry hated her birth name so she asked Remus if she could change her name.

Harry and Remus then went to the Ministry of Magic to register Harry's new sex. On the way Remus asked Harry," We need a new name for you, cub."

Harry said, "What name should we use for me?"

"Well, James and Lily called you Jamie for short when you were a baby."

"Then why don't we use that for my first name?"

"Well then, Jamie. What about your middle name?"

"Well, what about Rose? It is a good name and it's a flower and my mother's family always did name their daughters after flowers."

"Jamie Rose Potter. I like it, cub!"

Once there they went to the Family Birth Registry and the wizard asked, "Oh, you are the Potter kid. So what name do you want to use?"

"Jamie Rose Potter." Jamie said, with a smile.

The wizard crossed out Harry James Potter and then wrote Jamie Rose Potter and circled it and he looked up and smiled. "That's it, my dear. We're all done. All of your records will reflect the name change."

"Thank you." Jamie said.

Remus and Harry left and the wizard shook his head and he said to himself, "That girl'll be a heartbreaker when she adjusted to her new gender."

Author notes: Okay, I know this is short but I just had the scene in my head.


End file.
